Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid discharge apparatuses for discharging liquid from nozzles.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of liquid discharge apparatuses for discharging liquid from nozzles, conventionally, there are publicly known image recording apparatuses for discharging inks from nozzles to carry out recording. Such a publicly known image recording apparatus can move a cap for covering the nozzles of a recording head between a position in contact with the recording head to cover the nozzles, and a position separate from the recording head. Further, when the recording is not carried out, the cap is positioned to cover the nozzles, and a carriage locker (a projection) moving integrally with the cap is arranged in such a position as able to overlap with the carriage in a scanning direction. By virtue of this, the carriage locker restrains the carriage from moving in the scanning direction. Then, when an instruction is issued to start a recoding, then the cap is moved to the position separate from the recording head and the carriage locker is also moved along with the cap. By virtue of this, the carriage locker no longer overlaps with the carriage in the scanning direction, so that the carriage is released from the restraint of moving in the scanning direction.